DESCRIPTION: Behavioral Science Associates proposes to develop and evaluate the NetSchedules program, an Internet-based self-help program for gradual smoking cessation. Smokers prefer gradual reduction methods, but are rarely successful gradual reduction (SGR) a systematic approach to gradual reduction that employs scheduling of cigarettes, is effective. The Internet provides an ideal vehicle for distributing an effective, low-cost, simple to use SGR program for smoking cessation. During Phase I, a prototype of the website will be developed and evaluated in a 10-week feasibility study with 50 subjects. The primary criteria for determining feasibility will be a validated abstinence rate of > 20 percent, statistically significant reductions in smoking rate and statistically significant reductions in expired air carbon monoxide. Data on changes in smoking rate throughout treatment, quit attempts, withdrawal symptoms, adherence to the smoking schedule, and program satisfaction will be evaluated. Quantitative results and qualitative feedback from subjects will be evaluated to supplement the primary outcome variables and guide further product development. During Phase II, a second generation site will be developed and evaluated in a large-scale trial with extended follow-up. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Despite significant progress, smoking continues to account for 20% of all deaths in the U.S. Continued efforts are needed to develop and evaluate innovative treatment methods for smoking cessation. SGR has been shown to be an effective and desirable method for self-help smoking cessation. NetSchedules will use the Internet to deliver a low-cost, simple to use SGR program that could have broad commercial appeal and a significant public health impact.